


Heads or Tails

by Melva



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ntr, 三人行, 壁尻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: 这是一篇远程壁尻的车
Relationships: Tardif/Dismas, reynauld/dismas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> *CP是老路组+赏金贼，非面对面的三人行，还有一点点绿色
> 
> *听起来有点不可思议，但上述条件互相成立！
> 
> *全文如下

短短十分钟内，雷纳德的心情经历了多重剧变。

前一刻，当目睹几个战友拿着铲子铁锹冲进墓园，把迪斯马的坟墓翻个底朝天，他惊恐万分，大为震怒，上前质问他们为什么要这样侮辱牺牲的战友，让这可怜的灵魂死后也不得安息。在被告知里面的人可能没死后，他愣了半晌，然后二话不说跳入坑中，加入挖掘的队伍。人死不能复生，雷纳德很清楚这点，他们做的只不过是无用功，甚至是荒唐可笑的无用功！但某种期盼还是像气球一样，在他胸腔一点一点膨胀开，让他徒手挖土的动作没有丝毫减慢。如果这是个恶劣的玩笑，大不了再把他埋回去！他最后这样和自己达成了妥协。

之后，棺材上最后一抔黄土也被铲走，真的有敲击声隔着木板传了出来，雷纳德的心脏也跟着咚咚直跳，他呼吸困难，头晕目眩，像氧气突然不够用了一样，双腿发软，险些无法站立，大脑已经无法处理太多信息，除了一点：迪斯马要回来了，回到他的身边。

他因此湿了双眼。

然而，当鲍德温用巨剑撬开棺材板，露出三个月前被埋葬的强盗的身体，雷纳德又像一脚踩空跌下悬崖，心脏比刚才跳得更快，但这回不是出于激动，而是恐惧。他甚至搞不清自己在怕哪个：是迪斯马躺在棺材里，依然穿着牺牲时的那件衣服，可颈部往上却犹如截断了一样，头颅不知所踪；还是少了脑袋的迪斯马依然在摸索着想爬出棺材。

“这是怎么回事？他的头呢？”

雷纳德爬过去，哆哆嗦嗦地摸了一把他截断的颈项，确定自己所见非虚，后望向周围人，期待一个解释。可大家你看看我，我看看你，都一幅不明就里的样子。

“我们也只是奉命行事。”奉命行事，哈！奥德莉没想到有朝一日自己竟会奉领主之命，在光天化日下开展从来见不得光的工作，“领主大人突然让我们挖出迪斯马，说他活了，我以为是开玩笑呢，没想到……”

“可他的头去哪儿了？”

“我怎么知道？又不是我偷的！”盗墓者深感冒犯，回答的语气并不友好，“可能被老鼠什么的叼走了吧。”

雷纳德不相信她，棺材虽然简陋，但毫无破损，还被封得死死的，连鲍德温都费了好大力气才撬开，不可能有东西进得去。就算真的有老鼠，也不可能一上来直奔头颅，卸掉整个脑袋而不咬身体其他部分。果然，雷纳德蹲下来，检查迪斯马脏兮兮的右手，并没发现他丢掉任何一根手指，尽管他的手套已经烂完了，指甲里面塞满泥垢。

就在这时，没有脑袋的迪斯马摸索着，反过来握住自己的手。失去视觉的他只能靠触觉识别周围的一切，他小心翼翼地摸索着，从手摸到手臂，又摸到自己的肩膀，好像在寻找什么。雷纳德困惑地看着他，任由他动作，直到那双手摸上自己的脸，然后停留在那里不动了，像是终于找到自己要找的东西。

雷纳德发出叹息，眼睛又湿了。他没忍住，倾身向前，狠狠抱住迪斯马沾满泥土的身体，无论有没有头，他还是他，一点都没变。

“你怎么哭了？”

面对朱妮娅好奇的提问，迪斯马——或者说迪斯马的脑袋——凶神恶煞地瞪了她一眼，可惜眼里的水光让威胁感大打折扣。

“老子没哭！”他吼她，“都是这傻子腿太短，离地面太近，害老子被扬起的沙迷了眼睛。”

被骂的塔迪夫一言不发，把那颗头从腰间解下来，举到与自己视线同高的位置。果然，迪斯马没能坚持太久，很快移开目光，躲闪那咄咄逼人的视线。塔迪夫哼了一声，在他眼睛周围胡乱抹了两把，擦掉他的眼泪，约摸是动作太粗鲁，迪斯马又发出抗议，“你轻点，眼珠子都快给你戳瞎了。”

“住口，你这颗除了啰嗦屁用没有的头。”赏金猎人带着臭味的呼吸喷在他脸上，“再嚷嚷我就把你的嘴堵上。”

什么叫屁用没有，我还能趁再撞上你裤裆的时候咬你那话儿，别以为我喜欢在你腰间晃来晃去的，迪斯马想这样反击，但他忍住了。塔迪夫是个说到做到的人，试探这种人的底线不是明智的选择，尤其在自己只剩一颗脑袋，毫无还手之力的情况下。

还有一个让他说不出话的原因是，他看不见，却能感觉到，有东西环上了自己数十里开外的身体，并缓缓收紧力度，直到坚硬的金属紧紧贴着肌肉，把自己硌得生疼——说明在遥远的哈姆雷特镇，某个身穿盔甲的人正在拥抱自己，还越抱越紧。雷纳德，住手，我也想念你，但你抱得再紧一点，我就可以重新入土了。迪斯马撇撇嘴，艰难地控制双手抬起来，摸索着找到对方背部，落下安慰性质的轻拍。他为什么在颤抖？还一耸一耸的，该不会哭了吧？迪斯马这边不得而知，只能表面维持着不动声色，然后猛眨眼睛，趁没人注意把眼泪抿掉。

十分钟前，他睁开眼睛，发现脸上罩着布时，还以为自己被装进麻袋绑架了。可这又不像绑架，不然为什么他的身体稳稳当当地躺着，脑袋却天旋地转，晃来晃去？起初他以为是脑震荡，是自己被打晕后苏醒的正常现象，可当他试图按住自己的头，更可怕的事情发生了——他的手最多只能碰到脖子，再往上就是空空荡荡的了。

他被吓得大吼出声。

耳畔传来另一声嘶声裂肺的尖叫，紧接着一切都失重了，大地扑面而来，撞上他的脸，他的左脸一定被摔肿了，可他无从知晓，他甚至无法靠自己的力量停下来，只能在地上滚了几个圈儿后，才失去动能，慢慢静止。

然后，有人把他捡了起来。

麻袋被解开了。光倾涌下来，他努力抬起脸，几乎睁不开眼睛，自己到底昏迷了多长时间，为什么无法适应普通的日光？

“迪斯马？”

这把声音他认得，是塔迪夫，是自己人！迪斯马欣喜若狂，确信自己至少没被绑架了。他立刻张开干裂的嘴巴，询问对方为什么把自己装进袋子里，差点被自己嘶哑的声线吓一跳——他到底多长时间没讲话了？

塔迪夫捧着他的脸颊，没有说话。

等等，他为什么要捧着自己的脸，他不觉得这个动作很别扭吗？迪斯马皱起眉头，轻喘着气，感到十分怪异。等他双眼终于能适应光线，看清眼前的塔迪夫和围上来的波迪卡和朱妮娅（她们俩的表情真精彩），他也看清自己下巴底下一片空荡，根本没有连一点身体。

“我的身体呢！？”他慌乱失措，疯狂挣扎着，直到一脚踢上一块木质的东西，疼得他龇牙咧嘴才消停。看来他的身体还在，只不过在其他地方，不和脑袋连着而已。死得没头没脑形容的就是自己，他佩服自己在这种情况下还保有黑色幽默。

“牛逼啊！”波迪卡由衷地发出赞美，虽然迪斯马不觉得这有什么好夸的，“祖灵在上，你光靠脑袋就能活，太牛逼了！”

“我明白了！”朱妮娅是第一个反应过来的人，她握紧手中的圣典，欣喜地嚷嚷着，“我听说过偶尔圣光会显灵，让亡者重返人间，但这我第一次亲眼见证奇迹。迪斯马，你复活了，欢迎回来！”

你确定你说的是圣光的力量，而不是死灵法师的巫术吗？他想这么回呛她，但经她这么一提醒，一些不堪回首的尴尬画面确实回到脑海中，比如巫婆，恶妇，长满蘑菇的巨人，生猛的树干，还有插进肺里的肋骨和碎掉的内脏……他死相一定很恶心，虽然现在复活了也没好看到哪儿去。

“我没记错的话，我是被树打死的，不是被斩首，就算复活也应该是完整地回来吧，为什么会只活了一个头？一个头又怎么能活？帕拉！”瞥见那身熟悉的绿袍子和尖鸟喙，迪斯马又惊又喜，从没像现在这么高兴见她，“谢天谢地有你在！好医生，你是上过学的人，你见过这样的病例吗？”

四双眼睛像聚光灯一样聚焦在帕拉萨尔苏丝身上，好像她真的能精准诊断、药到病除一样。医生一言不发，有些局促不安地搓着手，表现得特别不像她。换做平时，她可能早就激动地跳上来，研究这颗脑袋是怎么脱离身体独自存活的了。

“没有，我不知道。”她软绵绵地回答，声音有点虚，“但我保证一回村子就帮你把脑袋缝回到身体上去。”

实际上，她最清楚了，只是开不了口而已。迪斯马要是知道她是怎样奉领主之命，夜深人静偷偷拿起锯子，靠近他的尸体，让他死后还能“发挥余热”，肯定不会高兴的。幸好，受害者没有察觉到施害者的心虚，只当她被委以重任，压力太大而已，甚至还开起玩笑来，让她“缝好看点，别留下针脚。”

在那之后，迪斯马又被重新装回袋子，挂到塔迪夫的腰间，说是为了方便携带，也可能只是他嫌自己啰嗦，懒得和自己多费口舌而已。袋子腐臭和血腥的味道尚且能够忍受，真正让迪斯马不习惯的是身首分离的割裂感：脑袋在空中甩来甩去，身体却静静地躺在棺材里（领主大人竟然还好心送了自己一副棺材，他受宠若惊，以为自己的尸体会被丢到哪个荒郊野外呢），百无聊赖地敲击四周，直到后面被挖出来，又在雷纳德的搀扶下爬出棺材，被他牵着手，兜兜转转走在镇子里。重逢的拥抱固然让迪斯马感动，但他还是忍不住抱怨雷纳德的不体贴：这人完全不了解一个瞎子的难处，还带着他健步如飞，横冲直撞，不是害他磕磕绊绊，险些摔倒，就是撞到东西或踢到硬物，引来一阵疼。

说到疼痛，他也不知道为什么身首分离之际，大脑还能像原来那样控制身体，而身体的感受也会原封不动、分毫不差地传递给大脑。事到如今，他已经放弃用科学和常识理解身边发生的一切了。

“你们一般会这么处理诈尸的人？”

趁众人扎营，被从袋子里掏出来“透透气”的空当，迪斯马控制着为数不多的肌肉，转过脸，面向帕拉提问。帕拉似乎被问住了，端着下巴思考起来，“以前没有先例，换我就会送你去疗养院，全面体检一下，看看你身体各项机能是否正常。不知道别人会怎样。只要别交给亚尔哈萨德就好，”她抱紧双臂，语气里充满了对那位神秘学者的不信任，“鬼知道那个跳大神的会干什么，说不定会用妖术在你脖子上重新构建一个新头。”

雷纳德没把他带到疗养院，迪斯马很肯定这一点。脚下吱嘎作响的足感告诉他，他踩的绝不是疗养院平整的砖石；当他随手一摸，他的手指没有摸到疗养院平滑的墙面，或随处可见的冰冷器械，接触到的是十分粗糙，犹如砂砾的墙面，和小镇任何一处建筑的墙面触感都不同。这下他完全不知道身体被带到什么地方了。小镇有在他死亡期间新建起其他疗养院吗，正当他思索这种可能性，突然感到到肩上一轻，那件陪伴自己出生入死的大衣就这样被扒下来，不知丢到哪儿。

一切就是从这里急转直下的。

事后，每每回想起来，迪斯马都恨不得抽自己一嘴巴（再抽雷纳德两耳光），为什么自己蠢到这种程度，竟以为雷纳德准备在检查之前清洗自己！他还无比配合，依顺对方的动作，自觉脱下内里的衬衫，解开腰带，就差把裤子一并褪下了。然后，他傻站着，等待下一步。想象中沾湿的抹布迟迟未来，他却被一个温热绵软的东西一口含住右胸。

“啊！”

迪斯马失声惊叫，没传到哈姆雷特始作俑者的耳朵里，反倒把四个扎营休息的战友吓了一跳。

“出什么事了？！”波迪卡的手已经按在战戟处。

“我、我被……”真话差一点点就冲口而出，在最后一秒被迪斯马生生截胡，“被雷纳德带到了没去过的地方。”

“就这？你吓死我了！我以为你被蛇咬了。”朱妮娅手按在胸前，安抚自己狂跳的心脏。帕拉大感新鲜，凑上来追问，“你还能感觉到你的身体？”

能，太能了。他不仅能感觉到自己一拳挥空，打在粗糙的砂砾墙面上，还能感觉到那个混蛋拉开距离的同时，动作干脆利落地一把抽走自己半开的腰带，如同无数次顺手摸走领主家产一样。迪斯马下意识去捞下滑的裤子，却没想到双手被占据那一刻，脚下也挨了狠狠一踹，他来不及腾出手保持平衡，就这样胡乱摔倒在地，还被某具钢铁般的躯体压上来，剥夺了重新站起来的机会，同时，他的双手被迅速反剪到身后，三两下捆死了——根据手腕处粗糙硬实的皮质感，雷纳德用的还是刚才抽走的自己的腰带！

到了这一步，挣扎已经没有任何意义了。就算正面搏击，他也不一定拼得过重他四十多磅的十字军人，更何况现在他既看不见，刚出土的身体又就像放置过久的机器一样处处僵硬，没有过去协调，也没有过去灵活，被压制是理所当然的。问题是，非急这一会儿吗？迪斯马咬牙切齿，把咒骂吞回肚子里：王八蛋，你这相当于在奸尸啊！

“雷纳德到底把你带到哪儿了？”看他满脸通红，额角青筋暴起，一脸的暴怒，帕拉十分不解，“怎么把你气成这样？”

“他，他……”他正把自己的身体翻过来，重新含住右边的乳房，不，是咬住！仿佛生怕他再度挣脱似的，雷纳德不仅用温热潮湿的口腔吸住右乳，还用牙齿以不小的力气箍住胸前那块肉，只有口腔中心的舌头不老实，围绕乳头直打转，很快就把肉粒挑逗得充血挺立。当然，这些全是不能说的。“……他揍了我一拳。”

“啊！他怎么打你？”朱妮娅也围上来，关切地问。迪斯马只希望她们别再靠近了，他明知道其他人只能看到他的脸，对他的身体状况一无所知，还是不免产生一种被围观的错觉，这让他恨不得用牙齿刨个洞，把脸埋进去算了。“打一个重获新生的战友，雷纳德做不出这种事。”

那操一个重获新生的战友他又做得出来？这个时候，迪斯马已经没办法出言讽刺，只要一开口，他发出的必然是难耐的呜咽，因为他感觉到，那条舌头从右乳过度到左乳，从单纯的舔舐过度到亲吻、吸吮和啃噬，加上温热的呼吸，以及胡茬扎在乳晕上又刺又麻的感觉，不仅使另一处也肿胀起来，还让他连带着腰都软了。天啊，他从不知道雷纳德的舌头还能玩出这些花样！换做平时,他兴许还能享受地夸他几句，可当他被迫在三位女士面前失态，喘息连连，嘴巴再怎么严防死守，也控制不住偶尔脱口而出的一两声闷哼，他恨他还来不及呢。

“塔迪夫！”

趁着那边换气的空当，迪斯马上气不接下气地求助在场唯一的男士，“你能……能像之前扎营一样，嗯，先头侦察吗？带上我，我有话跟你说。”

塔迪夫瓮声瓮气的声音好一会儿才传过来，带着一点被吵醒的不快，“有什么话不能在这里说。”

“不行！我要跟你单独说！”那张要命的嘴又贴上他的胸口，细细地吃着他的乳头，配合着对方揉捏腰部的动作，销魂蚀骨的痒再度涌上来，迪斯马忍得满脸通红，眼睛都湿了，他不自觉地绷紧浑身肌肉，紧锁双腿。快啊塔迪夫，再这样下去，他迟早绷不住，要当着所有战友的面喊出浪荡的叫声，倘若如此，还不如再死一次算了。“是，啊！是很重要的事情……”

塔迪夫没有答应，也没有拒绝，而是盯着他蒸红的面庞，陷入意味深长的沉默。

他发现了！电光火石的一瞬间，迪斯马产生了这样恐怖的念头，他不知道自己为何会这么想，对方被面具覆盖的面部显然读不出任何信息，可他就是绝望地想，塔迪夫看穿了自己的谎言，知道他不是挨揍，而是挨操了。可事到如今，为了保住他仅剩的老脸，他只能豁出去了！“让朱妮娅守夜，求求你了……我快……”

塔迪夫终于还是大发慈悲，不怎么温柔地掐着他的双颊把他拎起来，犹如搬运一块石头。他临走前好像跟三位女性战友打了声招呼，说 “我去去就回”，也可能是“呆在营火旁别四处乱转”，也许什么也没说，迪斯马记不清了，当雷纳德终于放过他胀大的乳房，又掐住他的腰，舌头一路向下，开始绕着肚脐周转，时不时伸进里面润湿内部时，迪斯马的腰部猛地一抽，大脑彻底烧糊了。当他意识到自己正在放声尖叫，顿时羞得耳根通红，忙把声音收回嗓子里，同时暗自庆幸已经远离营火，女士们的耳朵触及不到。

“怎么回事？”

塔迪夫把他捧起来，面对面看着他，声音比平时更低沉。迪斯马抬起眼睑，舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，本想避而不答，却鬼使神差地回答了这个问题。也许他早已被快感过载的大脑编不出一个像样的借口，又或者，他觉得塔迪夫已经帮了自己一个大忙，自己不应该再瞒着他。

“雷纳德疯了，就这么回事。”

“他操你了？”

“！”迪斯马震惊地瞪着面前的赏金猎人，不敢相信他不仅看出来，还这么轻易说出口，“没有。他只是……舔了我几下。”

这句话已经够羞耻了，让迪斯马更加羞耻、甚至都说不出口的是还在后面：光被随随便便舔了几下肚脐，自己就像个愣头青一样顶起裤子，硬得不可收拾。这可不能怪他，这副身体已经三个月没被碰了，敏感到棺材盖被撬开时，涌入的空气都会给他的皮肤带来丝丝清凉的流动感，在这样高强度的刺激下，他根本不可能撑得住太长时间，很快就泄了身子，也卸了力气，浑身肌肉从紧绷变得瘫软，胸口急剧起伏。当那只作恶多端的手扯开他的裤子，伸进里头，抓住他的性器揉捏，他连反抗都显得有气无力的，只能动动嘴皮子，骂几句不会被听到的粗话。

“雷纳德又在干什么？”

听着他按捺不住的呻吟，突然拔高的叫喊和一口气噎在喉咙里的惊喘，塔迪夫似乎很感兴趣，不再往前走，一屁股坐在某个凸起的树桩上，看戏一样继续追问。迪斯马以为他在幸灾乐祸，没好气地说，“你说呢？”

他没想到对方真的饶有兴趣地猜测起来，“他舔你那话儿了，是不是。”

“没有！别问了！”迪斯马并不准备真的和他讨论细节，又恼火又恳切地说，“你能稍微回避一下吗？留我在这里一个人。”

“留你在这里一个头，等着被野狗叼走吗？”塔迪夫没有走的意思，“他有没有戴铁手套？”

迪斯马猜测他指的应该是盔甲的护手，这个雷纳德还真脱了，因为接触自己性器的不是冰冷生硬的金属，而是火热的掌心和带着茧的五指，在有一搭没一搭地弄他，另一只手趁机绕到身后，扩张他的后穴。雷纳德肯定急坏了，前面的动作敷衍潦草，仅仅为了分散他的注意力，让他忘掉后面的不适；后面的动作急不可待。迪斯马只好努力抬起酸软的腰部，手摸索着，在对方身上狠狠拧了一把，警告他不要操之过急，这副才出土的身体经不起折腾。

他本来想拧他的粗腰，让这个发情的疯子因为突如其来的疼痛停下来，顺带再冷静一下，可从这厚实的手感判断，他拧的地方似乎有点靠下，更像臀部。雷纳德确实停下来了。正当迪斯马松口气，以为刚才的动作很好地传递自己的意思时，屁股上猛地传来一阵疼，他倒吸一口气——雷纳德咬在自己屁股上，好大的狗胆！

“操！”他忘了塔迪夫在看他，破口大骂，“我不是在跟你调情！”

这边正骂得痛快，那边的手指已经撤出来了，换上一个硕大饱满的东西抵在那里，慢慢顶进来，在肉道里生生挤出一条路，迪斯马的闷哼变成低沉的呻吟，他都快忘了雷纳德性器的形状，以及被撑大，被填满是如此痛苦又快乐。也许是为了弥补准备工作的不足，雷纳德没有一上来就急着用龟头猛撞敏感点，而是动作缓慢而温吞，一寸寸摩擦着甬道进入，又慢慢蹭着肉壁退出，以此反复，给足自己时间适应。很快，在张弛有道的刺激下，迪斯马的声音变得粘稠起来，充满获得满足的舒爽，身体里焖烧的小火苗窜了起来，渴望获得更多的助燃物，他用双腿夹紧对方的粗腰，希望这回自己的意思没被悟错。

幸运又不幸的是，雷纳德在这方面反而不需要太多点拨，立刻就会意地掐住他的臀部，全部抽离出来，再以翻倍的力道和速度整根没入，逼出他一声高亢的浪叫。这一下进入得太狠，他被操傻了，全身心沉浸在和恋人重聚的喜悦中，而忘记一件很重要的事情——也就是自己其实身处荒郊野岭，现场还有另一个人存在。直到粗重、浓厚的喘息从幻想突破进现实，迪斯马才后知后觉地意识到，喘气的并不是幻想中贴在自己身上的雷纳德，而另有其人。

这回，轮到迪斯马以讽刺戏谑的目光看着塔迪夫，还有他突兀显眼的裤裆了。

“我让你回避，你，啊，你不听……”他偏偏还要调侃一嗓子，“你要，嗯，在裤子前面穿个洞了……”

塔迪夫没说一句话，但他翻滚的喉音告诉迪斯马，自己挑起了不该挑的火。还没来得及道歉，他的头发突然被扯住，天地在他眼中轮转，视线几度变换，最后定格在那个人放大的裤裆处。迪斯马吸了一口气，立刻反应过来他要做什么。

“操！塔迪夫！你他妈敢？！”

塔迪夫的回答是突入他口中的性器，还有卡住他上下齿，不让他阖嘴的右手。

和雷纳德舌吻的时候，那条舌头会缓慢、全面地扫荡他口腔各处，和他舌头相互纠缠，嬉戏挑逗，可塔迪夫的阴茎显然没有闲庭信步的功夫，一上来就填满他的嘴巴，压住他的舌头，直冲他的喉咙，用腥臊的味道呛得他连连作呕。嘴巴被占着没法说话，迪斯马只好抬起眼睛，和塔迪夫对上视线，企图用目光警告他停下来。塔迪夫显然不买账，如果真有效果，喉咙里胀大一圈的阴茎也告诉他，塔迪夫不仅没被劝退，相反还挺喜欢这个的。

“继续叫唤啊，”塔迪夫气喘吁吁，鼻音浓厚，抓着头发的手指收紧，犹如操一个专门抚慰下体的器物或工具一样，把他整张脸都埋在自己的胯部，只能发出可怜的呜咽声，“不去妓院赚外快，真浪费你的好嗓子。”

说完，塔迪夫一记挺胯，埋进所谓的好嗓子深处。迪斯马一口气没上来，脸色铁青，喉咙反射性地向内收缩，尽管这不能真的把里面的异物咳嗽出来，只会给它施加更强烈的刺激。塔迪夫发出从未听过的喉音，犹如求饶一般，随后离开那张嘴巴，射在那张脸上。

更糟糕的是，脑袋这端被噎住，引起了身体那端的连锁反应，他的手下意识抓挠着底下的肉，指甲深深扣进肉里，浑身绷紧，连带着后穴也跟着收缩，传递出错误的信号。雷纳德被夹得头皮发麻，灵魂仿佛都要顺着下体被挤压出来，也加速下身的运动，发狠一般地顶撞他，让那具身体迎来了过早的二次高潮。随后，他猛顶进深处，在里面释放了出来。

在那之后一段时间，分处两地的三人互相挨着彼此，汗津津黏糊糊的，身体瘫若无骨，腰腿酸软，只剩喘气的力气。哪怕这个时候黑暗中跳出来什么东西袭击他们，塔迪夫也只能束手待毙。

又过了好长一段时间，塔迪夫第一个把气喘匀，他似乎有些后悔自己鲁莽的行动，因为他显得有些迷茫，不知道该怎么做。

“你这下流的畜生……”迪斯马有气无力地骂道，声音又回到刚出土时的沙哑，“背后捅刀的东西……”

他断断续续的叫骂仿佛唤醒了他，塔迪夫慢慢起身，随便清理了一下自己，然后抽出迪斯马过去那条红围巾，帮他擦掉弄到脸上的精液。迪斯马厌恶地皱起脸，不屑接受他的帮助，却因为没法转头而失败。

“你不能让营地里那几位看到你现在这个样子，”塔迪夫好半天才补充了一句，“再说，背后捅你的不是我。”

“你还有脸诡辩，这么说你是当着我的面……”

后面的话消失在一记突如其来的深吻中，塔迪夫捧着他的脸，用自己的嘴堵住了他的，毫不见外地撬开他的牙齿，在这张冒不出好话的嘴里舔舐，品尝着自己弄在里面浓郁的腥气。迪斯马震惊地瞪着眼前的人，被对方的胡茬、唇舌和温情脉脉的动作搞糊涂了，脑子一片空白，像个初次接吻的小伙子一样半张着嘴巴，既无法回应，也不知道咬下去，把陌生的亲吻拒之门外。即使在这一吻结束后，他也哑口无言地半张着嘴巴，半个字都说不出来。

这又是闹哪出？

“迪斯马。”塔迪夫盯着他看了半晌，确信他脸上傻愣愣的表情不是装出来的后，又凑上来，咬了咬他的下嘴唇，力度虽然没有大到咬出血，却也在那里留下一个凹进去的印子。“想念你的可不止那个信教的。”

“欢迎回来，傻子，不要再死了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题没有语法错误！我也不知道为啥抛硬币时喊的都是Heads and Tails，而不是单数的Head or Tail，可能是约定俗成吧  
> 感谢阅读，希望喜欢


End file.
